Among Each Other
by OneCheekyMonkey
Summary: Conversations between characters in the Valley of Peace, and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

**Proud**

"Tigress! Are you hurt?"

"No, but my pride is."

"I _told_ you it was hard. It took me forever to learn. What made you think _you_ could do it in one day?"

"Shut up Po and help me up."

* * *

><p><strong>Alone<strong>

"You know what I hate most?"

"What?"

"Being alone."

"Why?"

"I feel so… abandoned…empty. I don't like it."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that here; you've got us, the Furious Five to keep you company."

"Yeah I know. Thanks for listening Crane."

"Anytime Viper."

* * *

><p><strong>Game<strong>

"Wanna play a game?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"It's a really fun game."

"I don't care."

"Please?"

"Panda…"

"Come on Shifu, just one game."

* * *

><p><strong>Mischief<strong>

"Hey Mantis! Guess what I just did?"

"You didn't! It actually worked?"

"Yep. You owe me fifteen almond cookies."

* * *

><p><strong>Teach<strong>

"A trouble shared is a trouble halved, Shifu. What is troubling you my student?"

"I am…conflicted Master Oogway. I do not know if I made the right choice."

"Often, the right choices are the hardest ones to make. You will know if you've made the right choice, Shifu…and even if you did not, you can always try again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is more of these one word prompts. Only, this time I'm working on writing dialogue, since that is what I'm trying utilize in my writing more often. If I'm successful, the characters' personalities should be quite evident without excessive script. ****Reviews, tips, or word suggestions are nice. Feel free to leave any.**


	2. Chapter 2

******A/N: Well, here's an update. I'm not quite happy with this chapter but I really don't want to change anything (I'm actually supposed to be working on homework. Yay procrastination!). As always, reviews/critiques/suggestions make me a happy author.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Watch<strong>

"It's very beautiful."

"Thanks."

"What does it mean?"

"It is the character for peace."

* * *

><p><strong>Slip<strong>

"It was an _accident_!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Okay, you're right but I couldn't help it! I had to share it with someone. I didn't think he'd announce it to the whole group."

"…"

"…"

"I swear I will strangle you when I catch you Mantis!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cute<strong>

"Ithinkyou'recute!"

"What?"

"Hum…I think you're cute. Any girl would be lucky to have you Crane."

* * *

><p><strong>Scare<strong>

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Because I thought you had died Po!"

"…"

"…"

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

"I…wasn't scared."

"Whatever you say Tigress."

* * *

><p><strong>Almost<strong>

"I was so close to winning."

"Yeah right. You got your butt kicked Po.

* * *

><p><strong>Boost<strong>

"Hey Monkey give me a boost."

"Why?"

"..."

"Oh. Sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Amazing<strong>

"You know what Mantis?"

"What?"

"You're amazing."

"You didn't know that?"

"Well, I do now."

* * *

><p><strong>Torn<strong>

"If I were you, I'd hurry up and decide Panda. Either the village or your friend…and at this rate, I don't know how much longer either of them will last."

* * *

><p><strong>Ploy<strong>

"You created this?"

"Why does everyone assume I don't have any good ideas?"

"Because you have yet to prove otherwise."

* * *

><p><strong>Toy<strong>

"What is this?"

"That? It's what's left of my people. A toy my parents gave to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It reminds me of all that I have now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Jump**

"On three! One…two…three!

* * *

><p><strong>Sleep<strong>

"Tigress, are you awake?"

"…yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Eat<strong>

"Anything else I can get for you Master Shifu?"

"No, that will be all. Thank you, Mr. Ping."

* * *

><p><strong>Sun<strong>

"It's been a while since I've just lain in the sun."

"Yeah, it feels good."

* * *

><p><strong>Library<strong>

"Tai Lung, what are you still doing up?

"Reading."

"About what, may I ask?"

"The unlimited power of the Dragon Warrior."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know it's been a while. Real life has been brutal to me and will continue to be that way until the end of May. Hopefully by then I'll be able to write more. I have a Kung Fu Panda story in mind, but don't have all the details of where I want it to go.<br>**

**I feel like I'm not writing conversations true to the character but I'm not quite sure how to fix it either. Any suggestions or ideas of how to improve my writing is appreciated.**


End file.
